Oneshots of Taylor McKessie & Chad Danforth
by MermaidRam85
Summary: One shot stories starring East High's favorite curly haired cutie & his brainiac hottie girlfriend: Chad Danforth & Taylor McKessie! To be safe, it's rated M. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!
1. Chapter 1

Hey. it's me, MermaidRam85.

I'm so happy that you are all enjoying my first "Taylor McKessie" oneshot stories, even though there are only two at the moment. Both of those stories happen to be Traylor. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE TRAYLOR!! They are tied (w/ Chaylor) as being one of my favorite HSM pairs. Since most of the requests have been Traylor, I've decided to keep that first one strictly Traylor stories.

With that being said, I've decided to make a new series just like my first one. But this time- it's strictly CHAYLOR!!!

The format is the same as before:

Name:

Couple: Taylor & Chad

Rating: K through M

Location/Setting:

Items:

True rules are the same as before:

1) No real-life pairs (NO CORNIQUE'S)!!!

2) Must fill out the WHOLE format (or I won't do the story)

If you've sent in a Chaylor request on my other series, I will still do it but it will be posted on this series.

If you have any ideas for Rylor, Zekelor, or Jaslor, still send them in. If I can get around to it, I will do them as well.

I will keep updating and see how it goes. If you have any ideas, please feel free to send me a message.


	2. Naughty Nurse Taylor Rated M

Chaylor One shot Request #1

Name: cuteANDsexxxy17

Couple: Taylor & Chad

Rating: M

Setting: after college, have dream jobs, & married

Items: When Chad comes home, sexy nightie, role play (anything)

Requested on: March 22, 2009

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (except for any original characters that are written in these stories)

I'm glad you guys are liking my Traylor stories. As of yesterday, I've done three and they're already posted on this site. As much as I love Traylor, I also love Chaylor. I can totally see Troy and Chad getting in a fight over Taylor. Who can blame them?

Anyway, this is my first Chaylor one shot. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as you do the Traylor ones. This is for CuteANDSexxxy17, since she was kind enough to send me a shout out in her story "A Special Christmas".

* * *

**_"Naughty Nurse Taylor"_**

Chad Preston Danforth drives home from his long five-hour practice with the LA Lakers team. His muscles sore from the intense practice, he couldn't wait to get home and relax them.

On the way home, he looks back on how his life has turned out to be in his short 29 years of life. At 21, he graduates from UNC Chapel Hill one year early and was selected in the first round to play for the LA Lakers (his all-time favorite team). Two years later, he becomes one of the richest and most popular players in the NBA. At 25, he marries his long time girlfriend, Taylor Imani McKessie, in a small ceremony at Walt Disney World (**DON'T OWN**) in Florida.

Speaking of Taylor, he's always loved their sex life. When you're the husband of a Fortune 500 Company VP, you'd figure your sex life would be out of this world. Unfortunately, that part has been taking a downward spiral. Both have been so busy, they don't even have time for sex. Hopefully, Chad will get his well deserve break and make it up to her big time.

When Chad arrives home, he sees Taylor's car already in the driveway. "Hmm, I wonder why Taylor is home so early." Chad thought. He heads inside and he sees his living room lit up only in candlelight. He walks over to the coffee table and he sees a small note on it. The note reads:

_Follow the candles. Come and get me._

"Okay." Chad says after he reads the note. Chad takes the note and heads upstairs to his room. As he heads up, he sees that his entire house is only lit up by candlelight and it leads up to his bedroom. When Chad reaches his final destination, his jaw drops over what he saw. He finds his wife Taylor lying in their bed in a very sexy outfit. The outfit was a short red & white nurse outfit; the kind one would find in a Halloween costume shop. Her long hair was in pigtails with red & white ponytail holders. She was wearing white thigh high stockings with a garter belt holding them in place. She even had the nurse's hat on to top it all off. Chad stood at the head of their bed like a complete idiot while taking in the view of his wife.

"Hi, Mr. Danforth. How are you today?" Taylor said in a very sexy naughty voice. Chad couldn't lie; he's always had a thing for hot nurses. As soon as she started talking, he began to feel a familiar tightness in his shorts. She saw this and knew she was making him happy. She also saw his body all sore and aching from the tough practices he's been having lately.

Dumbfounded, Chad asks, "Um, Taylor? What are you doing?"

Taylor got off the bed and replied to him, "It's Nurse Taylor, Mr. Danforth. Businesswoman Taylor's off for tonight. You are to call me that for the rest of the night. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." She walked to him and saw his sore and aching body.

"Oh no, Mr. Danforth. Your body is all sore. I've seen you play on the court before; those big sweaty men have been giving you a beating, haven't they?" Taylor pouted in a cute, little girl voice. Chad still stood there, shorts getting tighter; his expression looking more stupid than before. "Come here, Mr. Danforth. Let me make you feel better." She grabbed his hand, and led him to sit on the bed. Once he sat down, she continued to talk sexy to him.

"From what I see, you're VERY tense below your waistline. That area needs some immediate attention." Taylor tells Chad referring to the obvious tent in his pants. She walks over to him, squats down on her knees, and grabs his member outside his shorts. She begins to massage his member, making him squirm a bit. "Oh, you're all tense too, I see. Well, it looks like I'm gonna need to get a better view on your problem." As soon as Taylor said that, she pulls down Chad's shorts and grabs his stiff member from his boxer briefs. She resumes massaging him, but this time, she does it even harder.

"From the looks of it, you need some oral treatment to make you feel better". And with that, Taylor begins to lick the tip of his member. The manuver sends chills up and down Chad's spine. She continued to lick him up and down his shaft before she placed the whole thing in her hot mouth. He moans so loudly, their two dalmations, Kobe & LeBron, were barking outside their house.

"Holy SHIT!!!" Chad groans out of his mouth. "Tayl- I mean Nurse Taylor, please stop. This is pure torture." Chad begs for Taylor to stop, but she doesn't stop. He grabs the back of her head and keeps bobbing it up and down his member, driving him completely crazy. Just before he releases into her mouth, she pulls him out of her mouth and stood up in front of him.

"I was just getting you prepared, Mr. Danforth. It's time for you to recieve the REAL treatment." Taylor climbed onto the bed and straddled Chad. She pulled up her white skirt and showed him she wasn't wearing any panties. She grabs his thick, long member and slowly lowers herself down. Chad's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the initial touch of him entreing her hot core. Once he was fully inside of her, Taylor started to ride him very slowly.

"Oh my God, Nurse Taylor. This is too much." Chad moans out to her. Her movements were pure torture to him, but he was feeling so much better than before. When she saw a smile form on his face, Taylor started to speed up her pace. Just when he was about to come, she immediately stopped and turned around so her back was facing him. She resumed riding him in a reverse position.

"Are you starting to feel better, Mr. Danforth?" Taylor asked him. A groan was all that came from his mouth. He was too busy getting into it to answer her.

Chad then grabbed her hips and kept guiding her up and down his member. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she began to moan his name. The louder she moaned his name, the faster he pumped her up and down.

"Are you feeling any better, Mr. Danforth?" Taylor asked him again. As before, she didn't get a response from him. She immediately stopped riding him. But this time, she pulled him out of her and got off top of him. Chad started to whine and complain about the sudden end of her treatment. His member was still hard and standing comepletely straight.

"Nurse Taylor, why did you stop?" Chad whined. Taylor waved her finger at him like a parent would wave theirs at a child.

"Calm down, Mr. Danforth. I'm not fnished with the treatment. In order for me to complete your treatment, I need for you to get on your knees, enter me from behind, and stand still." She got back on the bed and was on her hand and knees.

"Ok, Nurse Taylor." Chad obliged and did what she said. He got on his knees, guided himself into her, and stood still. Once he was fully inside her again, Taylor started to pump herself back into him. Chad groaned out so loudly, Kobe and LeBron resumed barking from outside again. While pumping him, Taylor turns her head and sees Chad's smile on his face and knew that he was enjoying it. She knew her treatment was working.

"OH MY GOD, Nurse Taylor! You DEFINATELY have the magic touch! Please don't stop!" Chad moaned out as he tossed his head back in pure pleasure. This was both Chad and Taylor's favorite position. He loves it when she pumps herself to him; she loves it when he moans out her name. When he hits the magic spot inside of her, Taylor moans out his name even louder than before. She feels both Chad and herself getting ready to explode, so she pumps herself into him even faster.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, Mr. Danforth. Now, I need you to come with me. Please come with me, Mr. Danforth." Taylor cries out as she's about to come.

"Yes, ma'am. Yes, Nurse Taylor." Chad goans out. He grabs her hips one last time to prepare himself for an intense orgasm.

"MR. DANFORTH!!!!" Taylor sreams out his name as she came.

"TAYLOR!!!!" Chad screams out her name at the same time as he exploded and spilled his seed inside her. Both of them hold onto each other while their orgasms flow throughout their bodies. It was the most intense sex they've ever had since they've been married. When the last bit of his seed sqirts inside of her, they fell down on their sides onto the bed.

After they finally catch their breaths Taylor breathes out, "Sharpay was right; role playing is fun. What do you think of Naughty Nurse Taylor?"

Chad replies, "Baby, I wouldn't mind having her as my own personal nurse. I feel so much better now. I didn't know you had it in you, Taylor."

Taylor replied, "Well, I AM a Scorpio, and you know what they say about Scorpio women."

"Yeah, the same is true for Pisces men. We fit perfectly together."

Taylor turns around and faces him, "Did you enjoy it as much as I did?"

Chad adds, "HELL YEAH, BABY!! You should DEFINATELY do this more often. I don't care if you're a naughty schoolgirl, a cheerleader, a french maid, or you're in a tight sexy nightie. PLEASE DO THIS AGAIN!!!"

"We'll see, Mr. Danforth. We'll see." Taylor and Chad gave each other a kiss on each other's lips and they quickly dozed off to sleep.

_**THE END**_**

* * *

**

**Well, that was my first Chaylor one shot. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. **

**This is for ALL Chad Danforth & Taylor McKessie fans out there all over the world.**

**If you would like to see more, please send in those requests! Without them, I can't do anything!**

**To CuteANDSexxxy17: Your Traylor request will come as soon as I figure out how I'm going to write it.**

**BYE!!!**


End file.
